


Tides of Winning A Hunger Games Fanfic

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Hunger Games - Fandom, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, District 4, Fishing, Hunger Games, Hunger Games Tributes, Ocean, Other, Reaping Day, The Reaping, Tribute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: District four the place of fishing.Brooke and her fellow tribute must fight to stay alive in a special year of the hunger games. This year there can be two victors, the catch they have to be from the same district.





	1. The Tributes

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal ocs and things but I really love them a lot! 
> 
> I take Requests and you can follow me on Tumblr, Wattpad, and Deviantart all @/dawnoftheagez

Everyone was dreading the day, it was the hunger games. Being chosen was a death sentence, some people jumped at the opportunity to fight, others prayed the would be spared by a volunteer.

This year was a special year, two tributes could win the games. The only catch was you had to be the same district. It was a game after all and the president was interested to see who’s district was the best.

This is the story of two tributes a story of devotion, pain, and rebellion. A story of the winners, and the losers, a story of the tributes that lost their lives for a game for the rich to watch and laugh.

A story of The Hunger Games  
—

The sound of waves crashing against boats was heard as the morning sun rose above district four. The district was bustling with panic and excitement from some. They wanted to prove their district was the best. It was reaping day. At seventeen Brooke Main had her name in the reaping 55 times. She had a large family, they were off okay but sometimes days were hard and the least she could do was provide for her parents and younger siblings. There district was rich but not all the people were. She shook her head in question, she could get picked, she could be next.

A victim of the sadistic capitol and the rich who believe others should die for them, the game was supposed to make them scared.

She wouldn’t stand for it.

She would fight to survive.

She knew the new game, two of the same district win. She was almost sure that this was another way to make the game more appealing to the forever privileged capitol.

She would fight, she would become a tribute.

“Mother,” She said looking in the mirror to see her face. “I have a question.”

Her mother nodded allowing her to speak, she was braiding her hair back and putting it into a bun. “What is it my little fish?”

Brooke smirked softly, she knew she meant well. “I..what if I volunteered... I want to prove we are the best district?” Her mother tightened her grip on the girl’s chocolate locks.

“Why would you volunteer?” She asked, a small tear running down her sun kissed cheek. Her ocean blue eyes were wide in shock. “Why would you want to put yourself in that horrible game?”

“Mother I want to prove this is pointless, I want to fight back.” Brooke replied her own sea blue eyes looking at her mothers in the mirror. She was stubborn and independent.

“Babbling Brooke...you’re always coming up with crazy plans my dear.. if you are chosen you go to the games. If you are not, you will not under any circumstance volunteer. Not unless its for your siblings.”

“They aren’t old enough Mom.”

“Then there you have it.”

“What If another 12 year old is chosen, can I volunteer to spare their lives?”

She shook her head softly. “Your siblings need you here. Now the reaping will start soon, we should be going. I pray for you my baby girl. Let the gods be in your favor that you are not chosen.”

“My name is in there 55 times, that’s the biggest number in this district.”

“Then I pray the paper slips.” She said kissing her face. She kissed along her cheeks and the bridge of her nose following her freckles on her soft white skin. “Come on now baby girl let’s go.”

Brooke only nodded, she followed her mother until she got into her spot at the reaping. Guards stood waiting for it to begin.Each reaping was broadcasted. Then the tributes left their homes and expected to never see them again. Of course they treated the tributes like royals until of course the games began.

A women wearing extremely puffy clothes and makeup that made her face look gold stood up coming on stage, her dress looked like coral and fish.

“Time for the 60th hunger games. May the odds ever be in your favor. I am Dorian Phillips. Now boys first this year.” She put her hand in a fish bowl, the sound of papers could be heard in the silence of the crowd. She pulled out a paper with a single name.

Aiden Rivers.

Brooke’s head shot up, Aiden. No not Aiden.

Aiden walked up on stage, his brow furrowed. His features were sharp, years of working with his father making nets, hauling fish, and learning to swim made his body toned. His skin was darker tanned from the sun. His eyes were a sea foam green color and his hair was dirty brown. He was an 18 year old power house and Brooke’s best friend as well as her crush.

Dorian clapped. “Now for the girls.”

Brooke watched her carefully. 55 of those papers had her name on it. As she removed the paper the look on Aiden’s face became sad.

“Brooke Maine.” She called. All the girls let out a sigh of relief. She made her way up to the stage, the look on her parents and siblings face killed her. “There you have it folks, your tributes. Representing district four this year.”

Aiden took Brooke by the hand, he nodded to her with a slight smirk. They would win this game. They would be the victors.

Saying goodbye wasn’t an option. They could only wave. Rules for this game were drastically different. The capitol was running the show more then the game makers, they wanted a true show. Brooke and Aiden got in a train, the smell of food intoxicating. They needed to make a game plan. They knew they had a chance, their ability to make nets and hooks, and they were good swimmers. The possibility of them surviving was higher together. They knew they had training, a talk show, and the chariot.

Dorian smiled as she sat down showing them what the rules for the games are. 

Chariot  
Training  
Evaluation  
Talkshow  
Games  
Victory

That’s the order she wanted, just as Aiden did. “I’ll protect you.” Aiden said with a smile. He kissed her forehead and Dorian clapped.

“The people will love this, knowing they have a couple as district four will get you more sponsors.”

“We are-“ Brooke was cut off and gasped in surprise, she had wanted to be his, but she didn't know when or if that would ever happen.

“You’re right they will.” He said kissing her lips softly. She kissed back.

“Aiden...”

“You’re mine.” He said holding her tight. “We will win this, and I’ll use the money to buy you a ring.”

“Aiden!” She said looking him over with surprise. “That..”

“I’ve loved you since we were kids..I never though either of us would be in the games. Now that we are... I have to tell you how I feel.” Aiden said. “I am willing to kill everyone in the games if it means you stay alive.”

Brooke looked at him eyes wide, she didn't know if she was thankful the games brought them together. She cuddled into him, she was ready but still fearful. “I’m scared.”

“I’ve got you.” He said kissing her forehead.

Dorian smiled. “This will make for an awesome story. The people will love this, give you all the gifts, as well as want your full story, to know everything about you, and how you met."

“Is that a good thing?”

“Of course. Now you have twelve days of training alone. One for the chariots, one for the talkshow, and this year during the three days between chariots and talkshow you will be able to talk to the other tributes, and the people of the capitol. Get into the relationship show off do some dating. It will get the people attention.”

Aiden only nodded holding Brooke in her arms. “I’m not doing this for the gifts, I’m doing this for us.” He said kissing her forehead. Brooke smiled.

“Another hour till we meet the capitol and get off the train. Get yourselves ready.” Dorian smiled wide, they didn’t have a mentor other then someone from another district. No one from their district had won before. This year would change that.

As they exited the tram people bustled to see them, cameras on them at all times. Aiden grabbed her hand and kissed her deeply as the cameras began to role. “This year district four will be on top.” He said looking at the camera. “We will be the victors.” Everyone watching became enthralled with the couple from the fishing district. They knew they would be the winners. 

This hunger games would be a battle of the fittest and trust would be tested.


	2. Opening Ceremony

Aiden and Brooke were taken to the training center. They were taken to the fourth floor and entered an extravagant room.

The walls were aqua blue and had seashell wall paper, ever table was a small aquarium filled with sea life. The chairs were clam shaped and the carpet was sand colored. Brooke took a step back into Aiden’s arms. “Brooke?” Aiden asked softly his breath tickling her neck. She looked to him.

“It’s so much like home..” She sniffled.

“It will be okay I swear.” He smiled holding her close. “Dorian why do we have so many training days?”

“Well you see because this year is so different they wanted to do everything different. Three days of the training is each person goes in for an hour and does it alone. The next three each group gets an hour of training together because two of the same district can win. Three more for all districts training. Then the last three are for scoring. The first day each person goes and gets a score, the second day each district goes in together to get their score. So you get two different scores. The last day the sponsors get together to speak. You all train but no scoring, however we get your scores on a different day.”

“Oh alright.” Aiden said. 

“Ah..”

“Then the games begin.” She said cheerfully.

“Who is out mentor since we don’t have a previous victor.” Aiden then asked.

“Ah well a victor from another district. Since they survived the games all they care about is getting anyone through them too.”

“That is a good thing. So training begins when?”

“Three days after the ceremony, the first three days are a mix between between training and meeting your stylists. Oh also, your Avoxs will get anything you need, they just cannot respond." 

“Why not?”

“No tongues.” She replied. She looked down at her feet, her hair was blue and white at the moment. She changed it and her outfit two times a day on the usual.Brooke let out a gasp. She didn’t know that, she didn’t realize that they cut out tongue.

The first three days of training were boring. Their stylist was named Grim and her assistants were Lane and Lou.

The opening ceremony was beginning, they didn’t know it but everyone was ready to watch them. They all had their eyes on the couple from district four. Their outfits were made of sails and their shoes were coral pink, pearls adorned them. She and Aiden stepped on the chariot, they had a special surprise for their viewers. As they got onto the chariot the horses began to move. Aiden held onto her tightly. His arm wrapped around her waist. As they entered the track water sprayed from their chariot.

People cheered in excitement ready for them to join the games. People screamed for them, cheered their names and their district.

The other districts grew jealous. Their spotlight was taken by the couple in four. The fishing district who had never had victors and getting more attention then those who have had victors.

As they went past the main group of sponsors Aiden pulled her into a large kiss. Everyone let out excited yells and screamed for district four.

The tributes all knew who they would go after, but they wouldn’t let that deture them.

This was their game, this would be the year district four came on top.


	3. Training

“Alright my darlings.” Dorian called. “Time to meet your mentor!” She caller. Brooke and Aiden entered the kitchen their hair ruffled, they had just woken up and they were not ready to go to train. 

Brooke looked up to see the victor of two years ago, district one. Having a mentor like that would insure a win. 

“Is that...” Aiden began. “I...” He ran to his room quickly slamming the door. 

“Well that was rude.” Will, the victor, said.

“You had killed his brother. He was the last one standing next to you, and well we all thought he was coming home.” Brooke replied. “I’ll go talk to him, it may not go well for the first few days but I’m sure I can get him to at least listen to you for a minute.” 

“Oh..Aiden was Mason’s brother... he begged me...to spare him to see his little brother again...I didn’t know I’m sorry...I didn’t want to die either.”

“It’s okay. It’s not like we blame you, we know, he just thought he would see him again.”

Will nodded letting her go to him. She knocked on the coral colored door. “Aiden. I’m coming in.” 

Aiden turned to look at her as she entered the room. “He killed my brother...” Aiden said softly. “How can I listen to him..how can I..I speak to him...let him tell me how to win..he won by killing my brother Brooke...”

Brooke made her way to his bed. “I know it’s hard..Aiden I’m sorry.. I wish I could help you better... I just all I know is that we have to or we won’t survive this..I wish we could and I wish we had a mentor from our district but we don’t we have to deal with this.” 

“I..I know I can do it..why do the games have to be like this.” 

“We can make their lives hell, make it hard for them to want to keep them going. Become such a favorite they won’t want to send us into the games.” 

“I like that idea. Alright let’s do this.” Aiden said. 

The two headed back out to meet Will. “I’m sorry about your brother..I have nightmares because of what I had done...I’m so sorry.” 

Aiden only nodded to him. He was still hesitant. Brooke took his hand in hers. “What do we do?” She asked. 

“Well the hint to winning is that you play to your strengths. Take what you know and use it. From the fishing district what is is you both know best. You’ll need to use your skills together this year rather then separated, so if she knows nets and you know hooks put them together. Fishing also comes in handy when finding food. Fish are always in the streams and lakes, if the theme is ocean then ocean. I heard this year may have all terrains.”

Brooke looked to him. She realized she was in a bad place, she was never coordinated on the land, she could swim like a fish but walking and running wasn’t her best thing. 

“Brooke you okay?” Will asked. 

“I’m bad at land.” 

“Well then stay by the water.” Will said. “Do exactly what you know, going out of the box gets you killed. If you need to do it but some districts can’t swim. District one will be to focused on killing to remember two can go home. District two may be the same. Stay close to the cornucopia, bloodbath ends and everyone scatters but if you don’t and you stay close you can get some good stuff still. They replenish it if the games last longer then four days. Make it last that long, it’s for the best, but also remember do your best sponsors only send in when they like you. Another thing, find poisonous berries fill up your sponsors parachute and drop it on those who don’t suspect it. It will take them out quick.”

“Alright that can be done.” Aiden said.

“Another thing, use your relationship to get allies and sponsors. Allies are great until the last days, then you’ll have to screw them over. The more blood hungry they are the better until later in the games. They will kill you when they get the chance so, get weaker but smarter allies.”

“Alright.”

“Now for the next three days you two will go in and work together and train, I hope you also use the survival training it’s the best to know. Most people die due to exposure rather then being killed.” 

“Sounds good enough.” Aiden said. “Shall we go.” 

“Yep lets,” Will said. 

Dorian let out a sigh. “Uhm first we should get you two cleaned up, I cannot let you two go train without looking good. If you get seen by anyone then you need to look good.”

 

Will nodded. “Usually the sponsors and game makers that score you just sit and watch to make sure no one hurts one another. But because these games are different, the first six days no one is seen because it’s training alone, together with your district, and then with everyone. Make good impressions, it’s the most important thing.” 

“Okay, that sounds good. Good impressions.” Brooke said. 

The two made their way down to train. As they headed down they ran into the head game maker. “Ah it’s our favorite couple, you two are my bet. The two of you have my vote.” 

“Really sir?” Brooke asked as Aiden held her tighter. 

“Of course, now is there any questions about the games?” He asked softly in a whisper. He didn’t want to be heard. 

“The arena?”

“Half land half water, half the land is jungle other forest. Coves in the oceans, safe places for sure. They have hidden items, places that cannot be accessed without swimming down to it. Remember get to one another quickly, avoid the bloodbath.” 

“Why are you helping us?”

“I want to see you win, get those sponsors.” 

The two smiled and thanked him. “Oh and by the way, avoid land animals, they kill. Not the aquatic ones however.” He smiled and as the door to his floor opened he nodded and walked away. 

Training went well for the next three days, they found what they did and didn’t like. She was actually very good with throwing knives and he was good with the trident and the swords. 

The next days of training arrived. It was time to meet the other tributes. As they all lined up their district and names were called as well as age.

District one.  
—  
Macey 17  
Markus 18

District 2  
—  
Gloria 15  
Adam 12

District 3  
——  
Stephane 12  
Aj 12

District 5  
—  
Victoria 13  
Joshua 17

District 6  
—-  
Luna 14  
Mike 18

District 7  
—  
Monica 16  
Liam 15

District 8  
—  
Ria 15  
Jessie 16

District 9  
—-  
Juniper 13  
Nick 17

District 10  
—  
Minnie 17  
Rodney 17

District 11  
—-  
Lauren 15  
Donovan 14

District 12  
—-  
Lucy 16  
Steven 16

Each district had their own strengths and sadly the loss of district thirteen had brought more of a divide between capitol and districts. She was amazed at the range of race, age and size all the districts tributes had. 

The tributes were going back and forth sparing, learning different survival skills and checking out the others abilities. 

Brooke and Aidens relationship was being watched by the game makers as well as the other tributes. He helped push her up the tree climbing training. The rope swings he carried her on as well as the kill simulation he protected her to make sure he could.

Every one knew he would do anything to keep her safe. The twelve year old boy from district two kept a close eye on Brooke. The girl in his own group had told him he wasn’t worth her time and she wouldn’t protect him whether or not they both could win, so he kept close to her.

“Brooke, I think you have a shadow.” Aiden said with a smirk. She looked behind her to see him watching her from behind a corner.

She smirked then noticed the careers picking on the district three 12 year olds. She made her way over and grabbed them each by a hand. Aiden waved them over. They rushed to him. “Leave them alone. Don’t try it.” She said glaring. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Markus asked. His piercing grey eyes grew dark. Macey and Gloria snickered. 

“You’ll find out when the games start. I’m not stupid like you and let myself be seen by the game makers that I’m aggressive when I was told not to be.” She said glancing up, all the game makers were watching them with widened eyes. Their colored hair made them look like a group of cotton candy watching them from above. 

She smirked and walked back feeling eyes on her from both the game makers and careers. She headed over to see the kids giggling with Aiden. She smiled. 

“Why are you both in this place, did no one try to take your place?”

The boy with brown hair and caramel eyes pointed to the short blonde haired and green eyed blonde. “I came here for her.” He began. “She got called and I volunteered. We..She is my adopted sister. Our parents married last year.. and now we both will die here...” he said sadly. 

The young girl let out a slight whimper knowing she wasn’t strong or worth what he had done for her.

“I’m so sorry sweeties. We promise to do what we can for you, but know we can’t do everything. The district two boy finally came over. He smiled.

“Are we an alliance?” He asked. “I know we are young but we have our strengths. I know Gloria’s plans and I’m strong I was training as a career but got kicked out for having a mind of my own...”

“Why not let’s do it.” Brooke said. Aiden nodded.

The next two days went as planned. It was the next three days that would give them the most anxiety. Scoring.


End file.
